


My honey badger

by thecosmicfragments



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Awkward Conversations, First Time, Fluff, Forgive Me, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Sexting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmicfragments/pseuds/thecosmicfragments
Summary: "And I'm gonna give it you. Everything. To you. Only you. Only because like this I can ask you to return the favor back"





	My honey badger

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, guys. Here I am.  
> Back from the dead - ish. Life got real.  
> So, of course, as you will notice, this was promt by Timothée's today tweet. Canadian flag, wink emoji. Iconic?  
> Maybe so, but I'm the proud owner of a desperate Charmie heart.  
> The title, of course, is the epithom of charmie's affection.. if you wish to know more please go ahead and google it.  
> So I guess you just have to indulge me in this AU text conversation that might - or might not - take place once Armie finds out Timmy is on his way to New York, surprising him on the opening night of Straight White Men.
> 
> As usual, this is a work of a wicked mind and possibly a work of fiction. I don't know this people, God knows I wish I did.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, Italian here, so please forgive any mistake.
> 
> p.s. I'm not going to apologize for the ginormous amout of times I used their first names.  
> K, bye :) :)

AH: Tim, what did you just posted on Twitter? *devil emoji*

TC: What are you talking about, man? *sassy emoji*

AH: Oh boy, Chalamet! You know you just made that girl’s day!

TC: I’m at a loss here, Armz… that was just a cup of cappuccino.

AH: Oh yeah?! Cappuccino you say… good, let me have a closer look at it, will ya?

TC: Whaaattt? And why would I do that? Because you asked nicely?

AH: Watch your mouth, sassy pants, you know what that does to me. Also, you REALLY have to watch your mouth…I have something planned for later… God, how long has it been?

TC: *gasp emoji*…ehm.. uh.. yeah. Too long, Armz. Too fucking damn long. You know, I was thinking about it, about you, bout all the times I had to handle the problem myself… thinking about you... every single time. How come I’ve been so blessed? *upside down smile emoji*

AH: Fuck, Tim! Stop it right fucking now… or else we won’t have anything to play with when you reach here *devil emoji* Speaking of, when are you gonna reach here? I don’t think I can hold it any longer, Tim. Not if you keep sending this kind of texts.

TC: Oh, yeah?! You old man. Getting weaker. Also, in about 20 I should be there. So. Much. Traffic. 

AH: Weak? I’ll show you weak. I’ve been saving up for you for quite some time now, pretty face. I’ll make sure once you back in Europe you won’t be able to ride. Anything. At all. Just so you remember I was there. 

TC: *gasp emoji*

AH: WHAT? *wink emoji* Are we chickening out already, Chalamet? Told ya, don’t mess with me, cause I sure as hell know how to mess with you, with your hair, your smooth chest… fuck, Chalamet, get your bony ass here. ASAP. 

AFTER QUITE SOME TIME

AH: Hey, you still with me? You know what you do to me, YES YOU DO! You’re a fucking vision, Tim.  
How long have we been waiting for this one chance? Months.  
And in all honesty, I don’t think I’m gonna last very long once I’m buried deep down inside of you, ah.  
And you hair, oh, the way they gonna bounce on your face when I’ll do that thing you like, your skinny fingers are gonna leave bruises on my arms, I’m gonna go deep and hard. And rough. Because I know that’s the way you like it and need it. I know that’s because you wanna feel everything to believe that this is real, even if you never said anything.  
I know it because I feel that too, Tim. And still, you’re gonna ask for more.  
And I’m gonna give it to you. Everything. To you. Only you.  
Only because like this I can ask you to return the favor back.  
And you’re gonna take your time, because you know you were the first and the last to ever do that to me, I will ask for more, for rough and hard but you’re gonna be gentle and delicate and tender because only you know that that’s the way I love it.  
The way I need it. Only you.  
And in that moment I’m gonna start falling in love with you all over again, harder and deeper. Irrevocably.

There are little sobs coming from outside his door. They’re very low, but still Armie can hear them from the couch where he is seated, in the small living room.  
It couldn’t possibly be, could it?  
A ping, a light, a text.

TC: … I’m outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here it is.  
> Please, leave a little comment if you wish and a kudo if you got pity on me! :)
> 
> LATER, PEAHCES.


End file.
